


Curled Into You

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From  A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curled Into You

Katie wakes, suddenly aware of everything in her life that could go wrong, except, where usually she would panic, she sighs and turns, her arm coming to rest on John's arm, gripping just enough to wake him, eyes meeting for moment before he sighs, curling an arm around her and letting it settle softly in her hair, his other arm slipping against Katie's to grip her hand. The two settle, Katie burrowing into his shoulder, his smile soft as he kisses her shoulder softly. 

"Sleep Kate, I'm here."

His voice is rough with sleep and yet it's the same, comforting sound she needs most. She sighs again as she drifts into sleep, aware of his arms tightening around her, the comfort brought mirrored by his own soft breaths, lulling her deeper into sleep until she cannot resist and closes her eyes, her grip on his hand mirrored by the placement of her free hand on his other shoulder, claiming him as hers completely.


End file.
